sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Casper Ivy Valencia
Basic Information Name: '''Casper Ivy Valencia '''Age: '''14 '''Species: '''Ringtail Lemur Mobian '''Gender: '''Female '''Alignment: '''Good '''Personality: '''She is classy, sweet, and timid. She’s a hard worker and a kind hearted girl. She is graceful, gentle, and has good people skills. She is very nice and talented. She is known to be a goody-two shoes. Is understanding and calm. She is fun-loving and tries to look at the positive aspects of life. Can tend to over react and be very sensitive. Is at first VERY creepy and scary. She can be giggly and can be very hard on herself. She isn’t good at making jokes and she can get mad easily sometimes. She is a pacifist since she doesn’t enjoy hurting people but will fight if it’s necessary. She has a weird sense of fashion which she occasionally gets made fun of for. She’s fairly clumsy and loves to be relaxed. But strangely despite her sensitive demeanor she doesn’t care much about what other people think of her. She’s very polite usually referring people as ‘Miss’ or ‘Mister’ when she first meet people and only calls her closest friends by their names without the formalities. She has a love for all things scary but doesn’t want to appear scary to others and isn’t scared by things normal people would be frightened by but can be scared by things people wouldn’t consider scary. '''Likes: Her Crystal Ball Collection, Drawing, Singing, Cooking, Cupcakes, Coffee, Tea, Opera Music, Pop Music and Sea Glass Dislikes: 'Broken Glass, Country Music, Being Laughed At, Tripping, Blood, Her Sister’s Cooking, Alcohol, Soda and People Bullying Others Appearance '''Hair Colour: '''White '''Hair Style: '''Her hair is white, pin straight but thin and goes to her upper thighs in length with cropped bangs. It is usually held by a pale blue glass band in a high ponytail with her bangs staying the same. '''Main Fur Colour: '''Gray '''Secondary Fur Color: '''White and Black '''Eye Colour: '''Blue '''Other Bodily Features: '(1) She has a triangular chip in her teeth which is in the middle of the top row. (2) In figure Casper is what's called a "banana" since everything about her is overall petite. (3) Most of her fur is gray but it is white and starts on her chest and ends at the bottom of her stomach. (4) She has two long white connected curved eyelashes. (5) Her muzzle is white while her eyes are circled by thick black circles. (6) The pupils of her eyes are silver instead of black which shows the inside of her eyes. '''Attire: (Top) A light blue sleeveless heart shaped shirt with light blue straps sliding off her shoulders, a white apron over her shirt and a large and long black satin ribbon tied around her waist making a LARGE bow on the back of her waist with the tails trailing to her calves in length. (Shoes) Light blue ballet flats and black and white horizontally striped thigh-high stockings. (Accessories) White and black horizontally striped elbow-length gloves, thick pale blue sea glass bracelets, a blue fabric rose in her hair and a silver choker with a sapphire diamond-shaped pendant hanging off it. Relations Relatives: '''Ivory Valencia (Adopted Mother), Cyan Valencia (Adopted Father) and Viola Valencia (Adopted Older Sister) '''Friends: '''Fina (Another OC), Sonic, Tails, Cream, Vanilla, Blaze and Silver '''Love Interest: '''Sonic the Hedgehog '''Neutral: '''Mephiles, The Babylon Rogues and E-123 Omega '''Rivals: '''Shadow and Rogue '''Enemies: '''Dr.Eggman and Metal Sonic '''Theme Song: Fireflies by Owl City Voice Actress: 'Andrea Libman Abilities '''Ability Type: '''Fly/Speed '''Abilities: '(1) Casper is able to manipulate ectoplasm as well as illusions with a fair amount of ease. (2) Casper is capable of possessing people and control them from inside. A drawback to this is if the person will is strong enough they can break her control. (3) She is quite flexible and skilled in gymnastics which can help her in battle. (4) Casper possesses a high intelligence which helps since she’s a good strategist and an intellectual speaker. (5) As her name implies Casper is able to phase through objects, turn invisible and levitate much like a ghost. 'Weapons: '(1) Her Ecto-Weapons: Casper is able to manipulate ectoplasm to form various weapons but her main weapon of choice is either a rocket launcher or a giant hammer. '''Super form(s): None Category:Females Category:Good